dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON II: Inkling vs Tracer
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two FPS Waifus that would make RED of NEPUNIA jealous go Gun to Gun to decide who is superior. Will Inkling & Her Inkguns do any damage to Tracer and her guns? Or will Tracer prove that altering the speed of Time make her faster? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning With Dawn dead by the hands of a Tentacle/pigtailed Inkling, Tracer was sent to investigate the situation guns in hand. Tracer: Well, this is strange... Ink... Tracer further investigated the color of the Ink. Tracer: The color of this ink is Bioluminescent... The neon style brightness must come from an aquatic species, but... what? Tracer then came to the conclusion that this... "thing" is no hero, but a spy working for Talon; the group that shutdown OVERWATCH permanently. Then, a shot fired as Tracer's senses narrowly dodged the attack. She investigated further that the one that fired shot Bioluminescent Ink from her gun is... Tracer: A SQUID! Of course! Only squids of this kind could shoot Ink of... Black color... Tracer then turned around just as her target came out of her ink mass. Tracer: That's no squid... Tracer then prepared her guns for one hell of a bloodbath... Tracer: I dunno what you are, but you're certainly no Hero, probably...! The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Inkling fired lots of her own ink; some, actually hit Tracer as she was distracted. Tracer shook off the attack and fired her Pulse Pistols as she shot Inkling. As she took damage, she fired her Ink at the ground, as she was running out. Inkling then jumped into her ink, which as a result of both Prep-time, and Dawn's fight, Tracer knew right away... Inkling could be ANYWHERE... She easily spotted her speeding around the ink, and Tracer Blinked her personal time by three seconds, immediately following with a pulse barrage, blasting the squid to bits... As the squid fell in, she returned to her inkling self, with more than enough ink to fight back... She pulled the trigger as Tracer was bombarded by ink. She could no longer see through her goggles, forcing her to remove them, thus putting on a cool pair of sunglasses... Tracer: You thought I couldn't see, right? Tracer then placed a Pulse Bomb where she was, as the Inkling got nearby... As Tracer rewinded personal time, Inkling was looking around as the bomb exploded from below... ' ''BAAAAAAAAM!!! ' The Inkling exploded as Tracer put away her glasses. Tracer wondered if she could've been a hero like her. She never thought of killing a "comrade" if anything! She returned to base on foot as the true enemy appeared... ???: Excellent, young lady! You killed my mortal enemy! '''YOU'RE NEXT.' (Spoken in an anonymous tongue.) DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: THE FINAL BATTLE HAS ENDED- Wait, the season isn't over?! SHIT! THE WINNER IS... TRACER! Inkling is from Splatoon, owned by Nintendo. Tracer is from OVERWATCH, owned by BLIZZARD. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Shooter Combatants Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts